


emotional support, just one floor away!

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if they can even be called that, renmin, sorta - Freeform, the other characters only make brief appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: the going gets tough, so sometimes, renjun just has to seek comfort in someone else's dorm.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	emotional support, just one floor away!

Renjun always found Donghyuck the same way at the end of every week. On the couch, crying over something, or  _ someone _ , to be more specific. He had an unspecified amount of alcohol in him, and was sniffling quietly while he got lost in his own thoughts. That’s where he came in - to pick up all the pieces.

They had been roommates for about two years now, not having changed this year, and he was used to it. ‘Roommates to best friends’ was a cliche, but that’s what they were. The two of them had seen each other in all states - even Renjun himself, in his rare upset moods.

Tonight was one of those alcohol ridden nights where he was pouting over  _ Mark Lee… I like him so bad, hyung. _ Renjun could always tolerate his little rants, sitting next to him on the couch and rubbing his back so that he could have some comfort, but it was different this time. He was stressed, because his professor wasn’t accepting his assignments all because his shitty $100 laptop didn’t have the font that he wanted them in. That was tanking his grade and GPA, and it only made academic matters worse when someone framed him at his university job - which helped pay for his tuition - which led him to have to work overtime. Needless to say, he couldn’t sit here and listen to him whine and pout over something he couldn’t control.

In a fit of rage, he called  _ Mark Lee _ on Donghyuck’s phone, screaming at him, telling him to get his ass over and take care of him, as well as fix all the problems he caused. Sure, that was implausible, but he was tired.

Mark would probably be making his way over, so he shoved his shoes on and stuffed his essentials in his backpack; School never slept, after all. Renjun rubbed Donghyuck’s shoulder before making his way out the door and to the elevator.

His head was clear, making the descent to the dorms below and walking along the hallway. The people on this floor recognized him, and if they didn’t know any better, they would have thought he lived on this floor; But alas, these were single dorms. He adjusted his bangs while knocking on the door.

“Hi.” His voice was soft, as per usual, and he was obviously staying up to relax and study in the living room.

“What’s up?”

Jaemin always knew the deal when he came over at night, and he always pulled him into the dorm to sit with him wherever he was. Renjun was right; He had all of his books spread out on the coffee table, his papers resting on top with his laptop perched up on his cute little handmade stand, playing some cheesy show. Since he dyed his hair blue, he looked extra soft, and it was always messy. He had the cutest habit of grabbing chunks of his hair and tugging on them while he thought, which sent his hair into a frenzy after a while.

“So~” He sat on the couch with an open spot for him. “Is it the same as per usual?”

“And then some,” Renjun sighed into his shoulder. “Should I start?”

Jaemin nodded. Every time, he listened. If he happened to get emotional, he would pet his hair, or occasionally pull his head into his chest since he knew that he hated when people saw him cry. He was the most gentle person that he knew, the only one who would get frustrated with his work but still move his fingers while Renjun played with them.

“If you want, you can come over more often and use my computer. I’m more of a pen - to - paper guy, anyways,” He shrugged. “And if you want somewhere quiet to crash, I’m open to that offer, to, as long as I’m home.”

Renjun tilted his head up and stared at him with big eyes. Donghyuck had his suspicions, at first, that he was going downstairs to see a girlfriend he was hiding, but when he slipped up one day and said  _ he,  _ it was suddenly that he was hooking up on a regular basis with him. Him and Jaemin…? It wasn’t really anything with a label. They hadn’t hooked up, even if they did exchange the occasional peck, they weren’t dating, but they also weren’t seeing anyone else.

“Are you going to cry?” Jaemin interlocked their fingers and squeezed his hand.

“No,” Renjun pouted before pecking him on the lips.

“Well then, you should try and catch some sleep, because I intend on being here for a while. I’m trying to get this entire article memorized.

It was kind of cute, how he tried to retain as much information as possible, because  _ you never know when you’ll need something specific _ . He bugged him about it for a while when they first met, to just memorize the important parts, but it was all important to him.

The story of how they met is sort of blurry - literally. Donghyuck had dragged him to a party one night, and he got just a little bit wasted. Somehow, he found himself knocking on the wrong door and telling the similarly drunk Donghyuck to let him in. Jaemin, in his casual messy haired studying state, opened the door and let him in. The morning after was a disaster, but he was quick to realize how pure and sweet Jaemin was. A stranger, yet he still was treated like they had been… Whatever they are, for months.

“Hey, wake up,” Jaemin was holding him by his torso. Guess he dozed off. “You’re about to fall off the couch.”

Renjun chuckled sleepily, resting his head against his hip and getting comfortable lying down, all curled up. He was out of Jaemin’s way, but he could still see the computer, as well as be cozy where he was laying. The show wasn’t really his thing and he could see where it was going. Instead, he opted to watch Jaemin write and listen to the stroke of his pencil until he was quietly snoring away in his lap.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> (this is very loosely based off an rp, just wanted to say that lol)
> 
> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
